


It's Where My Demons Hide

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cemetery, F/M, Pie, always tag the pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pulled up and parked off to the side of the road, just outside the small cemetery. She was a hard one to find, especially when she disabled the GPS system on her phone. He walked through the gates and searched the plots and assorted tombstone for the long brown hair that he was so familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death of a beloved family member and a minuscule amount of swearing, I guess...  
> AN: Okay, so I tweaked it a bit, this fic is about just Dean finding the reader - written female but you can change it if you wish - instead of both Dean and Sam. I write in third person mostly and this fic is no different. I haven’t written in the actual “You did this, you did that” format for a while now so I hope that this writing style doesn’t throw anyone in for a loop or anything. If you like this fic, you can drop me a message via my ask box, or review off of ff.net. I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural, or Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Dean pulled up and parked off to the side of the road, just outside the small cemetery. She was a hard one to find, especially when she disabled the GPS system on her phone. He walked through the gates and searched the plots and assorted tombstone for the long brown hair that he was so familiar with. 

He found her in front of a rather small tombstone, her head bent down and shoulders slumped forward. Dean walked towards her quietly, not wanting to startle her. He barely ever saw this side of her and he wanted to observe before it disappeared again.

As he stood some feet behind her, he could hear her mumbling in a quiet voice. “When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It’s where my demons hide. It’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close; it’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide. It’s where my demons hide.” She had a nice voice, not that he’d ever say that to her face. He recognized the song from all the times that she would put her music on shuffle during their time at the bunker in between cases. He kept listening to her light and usually airy voice as it sang the deep song.

“At the curtain’s call; it’s the last of all. When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave. And the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you’ve made.” Her voice cracked a few times and all that Dean wanted to do was to take those couple steps separating the two and comfort her. But he knew that she needed to do this part alone, so he stayed back and gave her some space.

“Don’t want to let you down, but I am hellbound. Though this is all for you; don’t want to hide the truth. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come.” She looked up towards the sky and Dean was able to read what was engraved on the tombstone. It was her mother’s name and the date of birth with accompanying date of death. She died five years ago from that day. She barely ever talked about her mother, choosing instead to keep it bottled up like Sam and him did.

“When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It’s where my demons hide. It’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close; it’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide. It’s where my demons hide.” Dean took a step towards his - well, he could feel that the two were on the brink of becoming more than friends, but he didn’t want to push anything with her - before realizing what it was that he was doing and stopping himself from going any further.

“They say it’s what you make. I say it’s up to fate. It’s woven in my soul. I’m here to let you go. Your eyes they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can’t escape this now, unless you show me how.” The line was barely a whisper. Dean couldn’t handle it anymore. He closed the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped suddenly and turned around so that she was facing him, a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face. There were tears brimming her light eyes and running down her reddened cheeks. 

She balled her fists into her leather jacket and leaned into him, the side of her face over his heart. He let his hand come up from the small of her back to smooth her hair down, asking her to continue with his actions. “When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It’s where my demons hide. It’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close; it’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide. It’s where my demons hide.” Her voice remained quiet as she finished the words. She then let out an unexpected sob and clung tighter to him. He didn’t let her go. 

The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Soon though, her sobbing turned into the occasional sniffling and she lifted her bloodshot eyes to his. He saw the pain and sadness swirling through her eyes and understood. This was her way of grieving. He knew what it was like to keep things bottled up to far that it could reach Heaven itself, but he’d be damned - again - if he was to let her go through this alone though.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, her voice raspy from the abuse that it had just gone through.

“For what?” He asked, chuckling at the odd announcement.

“For you having to witness me breaking down over something that shouldn’t be getting to me anymore.” She answered, smiling mirthlessly and looking back at the tombstone.

“You know, I think I saw a diner on my way here.” He changed the subject, needing to find some way to make things better. “And I’m getting a hunger that only pie can satisfy right not.” He winked, making her roll her eyes and laugh at him. He got into the Impala and drove off the to nearest diner with her riding shotgun.

Soon they were sitting at a booth, sharing some pecan, chocolate, and apple pie - Dean couldn’t decide on just one, so he got all three.

He would make faces at her with and without pie in his mouth and would tell her all the bad pick-up lines that he’s used in the past until she eventually smiled and started to laugh uncontrollably, causing him to laugh along with her until his sides hurt.

“You’re right.” She said as they both walked out the door of the diner, him holding said door for her.

“About what?” He asked, leading her back to his black Impala.

“Pie seems to be just what I needed.” She smiled and kissed his chastly on the cheek before sliding into the passenger seat. He stood frozen before he got into his own seat and started the car.

Every year on that date, the two went to some diner and shared a slice of pecan, chocolate, and apple pie, making it a yearly ritual of some sorts. They never missed the date and they never went with anyone self but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so kind of dorky but it works for now. But we can cry over anything and everything over here on my tumblr, livelaughloveboo


End file.
